


Costume Night

by heylittleangel



Series: Holiday Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie and Dean are two dorks, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, If You Squint - Freeform, and they one hundred percent know it, because they are amazing friends, but not between Charlie and Dean, halloween party, holiday fic, obviously, they wear matching costumes, you'll see some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Charlie and Dean love Halloween and they love Halloween costume parties. None of their friends share their love so they decide to go to a party just the two of them; because why not celebrate the holiday with people who share their dorkiness?
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Series: Holiday Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Costume Night

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
> 
> Yes, I came back with a holiday fic. It took me a few days--like a week--to make my brain work enough to write, so I hope this fic ended cool. It's just Dean finally being able to go to a Halloween party and use matching costumes with a friend because my baby deserves it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Dean was pacing up and down in his apartment, waiting for Charlie to show up. He checked and rechecked his costume a thousand times, fixing a thing or another every time he passed by the mirror—even when there wasn’t anything to fix it. Time didn’t pass fast enough and Dean was just about to finish the whole candy bowl—supposedly for the trick-n’-treating kids and that would probably make him sick later that night, but he was too anxious to care.

He was excited for the party and excited for his and Charlie’s costume: Dean so wanted to have everyone turning around to check their costume because it’ll be the coolest. Having two other friends go with them would be a lot better but no one wanted to go; everyone had other plans or said they didn’t like Halloween—e.g. Sam—so they ended up saying screw it and going just the two of them.

When the doorbell finally rang, Dean basically ran to it, throwing it open to see Charlie dressed just like him: a beige jumpsuit, a black tag with their name written in red, a very detailed backpack, with wires and lights, a belt and black gloves, just like the Ghostbusters. The only difference between their costumes was the name: Dean’s said “Winchester” while Charlie’s read “Bradbury”.

When she walked into the apartment, Charlie’s excitement was easily seen in her smile and it matched Dean’s exactly. She went straight to the candy bowl, without even saying hello, and searched for something in it.

“Oh, come on, man, you ate most of the Twixes already. You know they’re my favourites.”

Dean sighed while he rolled his eyes. “There’s more in the cupboard,” he pointed to the kitchen. “You know where to find it.”

Charlie smiled broadly before making her way to where Dean pointed. “That’s why you’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine ‘cause you always save M&M’s for me.”

“Damn right I do.” Charlie walked back with a couple of Twixes and two packets of M&M’s, which she threw to Dean.

“So, just the two of us in the end, huh?”

“Yeah. Jo, Kevin, Meg, and Lisa insisted on not coming and the rest didn’t even answer me. Something on your end?”

“Nope,” Dean popped a few chocolates in his mouth. “Benny, Sam, Cas, Eileen, no one wanted to go, all saying they had better things to do. Not even Ash wanted. He said costume parties are lame and that we’re lame for going to one.”

“Now that’s just mean,” Charlie took a bite of her chocolate, sprawling herself on Dean’s couch. “They’ll all gonna be so jealous when we tell them how amazing it was, regretting their decision of not going.”

“ _ They _ are too lame for that. They won’t even realize how cool it was.”

Dean took over the other couch, eating his own candy while he and Charlie chatted before it was time for them to leave—he wished he could just get there as soon as possible, but he knew there wasn’t going to be anyone there yet and so they wouldn’t have much to do. 

With Charlie there, though, the clock moved faster as they talked, and soon was time for them to finally leave. The party was close and they decided walking was better than taking their cars; Charlie would probably spend the night in Dean’s apartment anyway and neither of them wanted to risk driving back drunk if they ended up drinking.

Seeing all the kids knocking on the houses as they trick-n’-treated also made their walk be more fun; it allowed them to comment about all the costumes they saw, rating them on what they thought were the best concepts to judge: coolness, if it was based on a movie/book/show, if it was a costume they would wear themselves, and if it was cooler than their own—no other costume won over theirs.

The house the party would be at could be seen from the other end of the street; there were tons of decoration on the outside, carved up pumpkins—most of which the own guests carved up earlier that week—spider webs, made-up tombstones, fake skeletons scattered around the golden grass, and a few fairy lights put on the trees. It looked beautiful and very cadaverous, perfect for what Dean was sure was going to be an amazing party.

There were already half a dozen or so people inside, but more were arriving every minute. Dean and Charlie paid attention to every little detail, from the others’ costumes to the decoration inside the house—because just the outside wouldn’t be enough. Even the food and the drinks represented Halloween; there were some foods in cauldrons, steam rising up from the liquid inside; the cupcakes were decorated with zombies, vampires, ghosts, werewolves, and any other monster Dean could think of; he even saw ice cubes with spiders, roaches and tiny skulls inside them. 

He had to give it to the owners of the party: they knew how to throw a party.

As they walked deeper into the house, Dean was able to see more of the decoration: there were monsters scattered around the rooms, looking so real that Dean was sure one was going to jump on him before the end of the night. There were spider webs inside the house too and the lights were just enough for him to be able to see his surroundings. Even the bathroom was decorated: some mirrors had red writing on them, while others had an almost translucent image, making it seem as if a spirit was right behind you.

Once they finally finished looking the whole house and checking some of the costumes—Charlie insisted on both, saying she wanted to see if someone would have a cooler costume than theirs—they went after food and people, getting to know a few amazing people and finding out the food tasted amazing.

The two of them soon got glued to a group of five people who shared a lot of their interests—they were all dressed as one of the main characters from Scooby-Doo, so they won Dean’s heart easily. They played all the games available, going against each other or against another group—and winning, of course. 

When it was around 11p.m., the hosts announced a horror movie marathon but with a twist: actors and actresses came from the shadows to scare you when there was a jump scare in the movie, sometimes simply appearing right behind you, their voices on your ear. Dean hated to admit it, but he jumped every time someone scared him and sometimes when someone else got scared and screamed. Still, it was one of the best horror movie marathons Dean ever had and they all finished the last Friday 13th movie laughing.

Some of the actors and actresses stayed for the rest of the party—which didn’t last long, considering the fact that it was almost five in the morning and everyone was tired—and Dean got entertained talking to one of the actors who pretended to be Freddy Krueger, one of Dean’s favourite horror villains. They got along pretty well and they had just exchanged numbers when Charlie came after him, her eyes practically closed from sleep, and begged Dean for them to go—and Dean, being an amazing friend and tired as hell too, complied.

He waved goodbye to the actor—Nicolas Broughton—before crossing the door, one arm around Charlie’s shoulders while she kept one of hers around Dean’s waist. They supported the other as they walked to Dean’s apartment, talking about the party, what they liked the most, but mostly about the people they talked to; Charlie said she had an amazing time with the girl dressed as Velma and that they agreed to meet sometime the next week for a coffee; Dean told her about Nicolas and that they had a lot of in common, especially about horror movies and books and that Dean hoped to keep in touch with him.

When they got to the apartment, they were both exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep. Dean and Charlie took each a side of Dean’s mattress and dragged it to the living room, settling it in front of the TV. All of Dean’s pillows and three blankets for them—because Charlie had a tendency of stealing Dean’s blanket during the night. The only two other things they did were change their costumes for their PJs and brush their teeth before falling on the mattress.

Still, for Dean, it was the best Halloween party he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make this writer very happy!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr


End file.
